


обняться и плакать

by q_ello



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: где ты была когда моё счастье ко мне впритык подошлоулыбнулосьи мимо меня прошло
Relationships: Shirazu Ginshi & Yonebayashi Saiko, shirazu ginshi/original female character
Kudos: 1





	обняться и плакать

отношения затрагивают много аспектов твоей жизни, — это ему как-то с умным видом говорит сассан, когда гинши заезжает к ним в кафе без гроша за душой и всё равно напрашивается на кофе. отношения требуют времени, нервов, эмоций, ещё кучи всего, чего у гинши и так с избытком, поэтому он пропускает все наставления мимо ушей (непозволительная роскошь) и просто вдыхает запах кофейных зёрен и растекается за стойкой. насколько может растечься его угловатое тело.

телефон забит уведомлениями: парочка вопросов от тоору, двадцать с лишним сообщений от сайко. он листает целый тред о том, как она фангёрлит на какого-то персонажа в игре, набирается сил, где-то в этой мешанине мелькает: 

_кстати познакомь меня с кэйко а то чё я как не родная_

_я должна знать что отдаю тебя в хорошие руки_

гинши не знает, как это воспринимать: сайко ведёт себя то ли как оверпротектив мазэр, то ли как бывшая жена, но на самом деле она, конечно, ведёт себя как идиотка. тоука ставит перед ним кофе, в которое от души добавлено ванильного сиропа, и говорит хайсе: платишь за него ты.

никакие «но у нас общий бюджет», «ты что, не любишь гинши?», «ыаааа» не помогают, но гинши не стыдно. стыдно было в первый раз, и во второй, а потом оказалось, что это всё бесплатный спектакль — он звонит кэйко и говорит, посмеиваясь: знаешь чё.

кэйко спрашивает своим приятным голосом (он немного севший после курения, у неё очень классный голос и сама кэйко классная): что-то с сайко?

гинши уже почти не удивляется, просто отвечает: в точку. она просила вас познакомить, убедиться, что передаёт меня в хорошие руки.

у кэйко хорошие руки — она носит кольца на средних пальцах, ногтей почти нет, хотя как-то она умудрилась оцарапать ему даже такими шею. кэйко интуитивно угадывает, что он хочет сказать, и может, конечно, это просто гинши такой очевидный, но приятнее склоняться в её пользу.

— можем хоть завтра, если вы свободны. сыграем в приставку, ты говорил, она это любит. у меня есть.

вау, она слушает, что он говорит.

— окей.

он пишет сайко:

**завтра я за тобой заеду**

**и только попробуй блин спать опять до вечера**

**добавляет: упадёшь сонная с моего мотоцикла и** , — отправляет и останавливается.

что «и»?

сайко отвечает:

_что «и»?_

_расшибу себе лицо и мне будет уже не помочь?_

_тебе будет грустно?_

_ты даже не попытаешься меня спасти?_

_слышь чё за интриги_

_я имею право знать что ты собираешься со мной делать_

**да хз,** — это всё, на что его хватает. **сама знаешь наверн.**

сайко хехехекает в ответ, шлёт какие-то глупые стикеры, добавляет мемов, спамит ему в сообщения, и гинши хочет отключить уведомления на неё, поехать домой и лечь спать. гинши вспоминает: отношения затрагивают много аспектов твоей жизни, требуют времени, нервов, эмоций. времени.

телефон жужжит на протяжении всего пути домой. гинши всё-таки смотрит на эту бесконечную ленту перед сном — в самом её конце сайко пишет:

_ах ты негодяй уже ушёл спать и даже не попрощался?_

_ладно спокойной ночи не буду тебя будить_

**да не ещё не ушёл**

**спокойной ночи**

**и да не буди меня**

_то еСТЬ ТЫ ИГНОРИРОВАЛ МЕНЯ?_

_ладно всё_

_прекращаю_

_ухожу_

_вот точно точно_

_пока_

_найду тебе замену тоору-чан там печеньку пф_

_ПФ_

_._

гинши запоздало понимает, что не будет против, если она продолжит его терроризировать. он заранее готовится к армии сообщений под утро.

///

кэйко она нравится — как и ей кэйко. они обе наглые и хотя бы на вид очень самоуверенные, поэтому находят общий язык. они устраивают войну в мортал комбат, кэйко ведёт себя намного громче, чем обычно, и это как-то невообразимо мило, гинши смотрит, как на экране скорпион с помощью фаталити побеждает китану — прости господи, а в людях есть столько крови? — сайко победно заявляет: потому что это моя территория, ясно?

у сайко выражение лица точь-в-точь как у красной королевы, и сама она — вылитая королева, гинши смотрит на них и, наверное, впервые ведёт себя так тихо, когда ему настолько уютно.

сайко поворачивается к нему: знаешь что, ширагин, я её одобряю, она, конечно, не мой уровень — как будто тут есть хоть кто-то моего уровня, — но девочка горяча и телом, и духом. я бы с ней замутила.

кэйко смеётся, сайко поднимает вверх большие пальцы, гинши так любит их.

гинши так любит их обеих.

они смотрят какую-то романтичную полнометражку, сайко лежит у него на коленях и мурчит довольным котом, пока он плетёт ей мелкие косички, кэйко наваливается где-то сбоку, тощая и красивая.

кэйко зачем-то кусает его в плечо. никогда такого не было, и вот опять, хочется сказать, но такого правда никогда не было.

///

отношения требуют времени, нервов, эмоций, ещё кучи всего, вспоминает гинши, и думает: пофиг на нервы и эмоции, но время. гинши бы ни за что не подумал жаловаться, просто теперь он не успевает читать треды из смайлов.

гинши не жалуется, но засыпает мёртвым сном, и ему ничего не снится. раньше ему снились какие-нибудь глупые летающие еноты. или ленивцы.

утром у него тоже нет времени из-за работы, но уведомления он всё ещё не отключает. в какой-то момент они перестают приходить.

гинши всё ещё ничего не снится, но засыпать теперь гораздо сложнее.

///

он просыпается в пять утра от вибрации, и пальцы на имя реагируют самостоятельно — из динамика слышится звонкое и драматичное: он умер, гинши, не прошло даже половины тайтла, какого чёрта, это нарушение моих прав наблюдать счастливую жизнь тех, кого я люблю.

сайко говорит невнятно и шмыгая носом, гинши не вслушивается. он говорит: ты о чём вообще? говорит: сайко, пять утра, а ты уже себя морально убиваешь. дурочка.

сайко молчит некоторое время — наверное, пытается разобрать, что он промямлил, а потом начинает: ты что, тоже не уважаешь моё право страдать, когда я захочу? зря я тебе позвонила.

он так давно не слышал её голос.

— нет, не зря, перестань выёбываться. расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь.

— я могу рассказать, какой ты дурак, хочешь?

гинши говорит: ой, да иди ты. гинши думает: хочу, рассказывай.

сайко рассказывает.

она на полном серьёзе иногда просто перечисляет оскорбления, и у гинши нет моральных сил на хотя бы деланую злость, он засыпает под её «ты даже не дурак, ты всего лишь кусок дурака, попомни мои слова».

было бы здорово звонить ей перед сном каждый день.

гинши снятся птицы, дерущиеся за какую-то страшную веточку. идиоты.

\\\\\

кэйко говорит: выглядишь посвежевшим. у неё опять появляется привычка кусаться — ну вот никогда же такого не было. нигде нет такого же вкусного кофе, как у тоуки, но гинши почему-то никогда не ходит с ней в :re. или в больницу. он не уверен, что кэйко интересно, но если она захочет, он, конечно, спорить не станет.

ночью он заезжает к сайко, звонит (они начинают чаще созваниваться, нежели списываться) ей и говорит выглянуть в окно.

— два часа ночи, алё. ты что тут забыл.

тебя. мы не виделись полтора месяца.

— давай посмотрим ту хрень, о которой ты мне плакалась в пять утра.

— я что, похожа на самоубийцу?

она впускает его через домофон, и, пока он переобувается в свои тапки — да, у него здесь есть свои тапки, — включает ттгл.

ттгл — это обниматься и плакать. поэтому они обнимаются и плачут. гинши жалеет обо всём.

ему опять снится какая-то дичь, но это намного лучше, чем ощущение, что он и не спал вовсе.

сайко просыпается, когда он уже уходит помогать тоуке развозить тортики и прочие сладости. пишет:

_смотри мне_

_не упусти такую горячую цацу_

первое сообщение за последние три недели.

гинши не знает, к чему она это всё, но отвечает:

**радовалась бы сможешь с ней замутить**

_не ну я конечно бы рада была но знаешь_

_сложно замутить с человеком которого ты напрягаешь_

///

горячую цацу он в итоге всё-таки упускает — и вспоминает и «ты даже не дурак, ты всего лишь дурака кусок» от сайко, и «отношения затрагивают много аспектов твоей жизни» от сассана.

отношения затрагивают много аспектов твоей жизни. а если не затрагивают — уверен ли ты, что это можно назвать отношениями?

всё получается как-то тихо и мирно, кэйко говорит: «ты будешь в порядке». гинши ещё долго лупит в стену и пытается осознать происходящее — потому что мир всё так же вертится, сердце в груди колотится, у тоуки очень вкусно пахнут кофейные зёрна, они с хайсе разыгрывают перед ним бесплатные спектакли.

он в порядке.

и это оказывается проблемой.

сайко говорит по телефону: ты правда дурак. этому радоваться надо — ну, подумаешь, у тебя сердце слишком мягкое, такое разве что раздавить, а его разбить пытались. чё теперь, самостоятельно на него ботинками грязными наступать?

в её голосе слышится: если ты сейчас не перестанешь делать какую-то херню, я за себя не ручаюсь.

чисто из интереса гинши бы продолжил.

чисто из интереса.

сайко говорит: вот чё ты ебёшь себе голову, а для чего тебе тогда я, — сайко ведёт себя то ли как оверпротектив мазэр, то ли как бывшая жена.

но на самом деле она, конечно, просто идиотка.


End file.
